Cold touch, Warm hearts
by alphonselovescats
Summary: Aries is the daughter of Cupid St. Valentines. What happens when she and the other guardians try and stop pitch? (JackxOC)
1. Intro

Rise Of The Guardians

Intro

Hello. My name is Aries and I'm a Cupid, so yeah, I wear that standardize Greek dress with the golden laced sandals and a leaf crown. Brown hair with reddish-brown eyes, light red lips, and feathered wings. I know what you're thinking. 'Aries is the god of war-blah-blah-blah'. Well go tell that to my father. The real Cupid St. Valentine. I'm his daughter, his first born, his prodigy. I guess he named me Aries because of my strange love for fighting. But I do believe that everyone in the world has to have that someone special in their lives. And that is my center. I mean, how do think north found his Mrs. Claus?

I was also always able to see people's red string of fate. Who will be linked and when it forms. For every broken heart, a cherub dies. But any new relationship forms, a cherub is born.

I'm good friends with the rest of the guardians... But then there's jack or frostbite, as I'd like to call him. He just loves to get in my nerves. Freezing my chocolates, wilting my roses, and blowing letters away. I hate him...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ready... Aim. And... Fire" I whisper as I shot the back of a man with an arrow. I smile in satisfaction with my brown hair blowing in the cold wind.

I was ready to fly out of the tree, when all of a sudden...

"Boo."

"AH!"

I almost fell, but my wings caught me in time. Landing gently on the cold ground. I had golden sandels with the lace that ties around my leg, so my feet were freezing. I look up to see the one and only Jack Frost. Yippie T_T

"Oh, it's you." I bluntly said dusting myself off. He smirks and jumps down from the tree. "What do you want?" I hissed, putting my hands on my hips. I wasn't in the mood for his bull... Then again, I'm never in the mood for his bull.

"Gee, it's nice to see you too." He teases. I roll my reddish-brown eyes and ready to fly off, but something held me back. The curve on his stupid staff was holding me back. "Forgetting something?" He said holding up one of my arrows. Wait... How did he... That's when the realization hit me. I saw the same man I 'hit' earlier with one of my arrows. Jack apparently caught the arrow before it even hit the target. I quickly shoot frost with one of my suction-cup arrows, causing him to fall back. Once he was down I quickly shoot the man again, sighing in relief.

"What was that for?!" I heard frost complain. I turn to see him standing up, pulling the arrow from his forehead. I stomped away.

I felt my dress flying up, I realized that it was jack trying to flip-up my dress using the wind. I hold down it, I look back to see a mischievous look on his face.

Pervert!

I flew away before he said anything else. I hate him so much.

Arriving back home, I went to my father's office. Dropping some papers and mail on his desk. As he flips through the mail as I plop down on a red couch he had in his office.

"There's a letter for you." He hands me a red Christmas-y card. It smelled of chocolate chip cookies. I smile, typical north. I open it and start reading out loud. Mimicking a Russian accent.

"Dear Aries,

Hello my little munchkin! How are you and your father doing? The other guardians and I need you to come to my home. Man in moon told me there was going to be new guardian. We will need help to stop pitch! See you at North Pole!

Sincerely your uncle,

North"

I look at my father. "It's north. He says that Pitch is coming and he needs me to help. I have to go..." He sighs and stands.

"I can't stop you... I suppose you've been trained well enough... So you're ready for the journey ahead." I laugh. "Well that and you're retired, remember?" He laughed, I smile at my father and hug him tightly. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too... Be safe." I nod and left to pack a few thing on a little satchel. I finally flew away out of my window and flew the North Pole. Following the northern Lights.

Once I get to the North Pole, I was greeted by the other guardians.

"ARIES!" Little Irish greeted. She's the daughter of the leprechaun that runs St. Patrick's day. Instead of red hair, she had black hair. Typical green jacket with a black plaided skirt and a green top hat. Tradition is her center. She maybe three years old, but she has a massive amount of strength.

She wobbles up to me like any other three old would. I picked her up and hugged her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Mother Nature was her name. Long brown hair that covered her left eye. She wore a long green leaf dress and green gloves that reached below her shoulders with a daisy on her hair.

I later set little Irish down and high five my good friend karma, or man on moon's sister. She was about 427 years old and she still looked the same as ever. Blonde hair rested on her pale skin and over bright blue eyes, Dark red horns that held up a halo. I leather jacket and underneath was a shirt that said 'karma is a bitch.' Don't get her wrong, she may look sweet and innocent, but she's a bitch. We usually hang out because she gets jack into trouble most of the time. She tells me she can see what currently happens to people. Still don't know what that means.

So the man in the moon decided the new guardian was going to be... Stupid Jack Frost. Bunny, Karma, and I groan.

"I take it back, the groundhog is fine." Bunny complained.

Mother nature, Tooth, and Tooth's fairies gave little lovey-dovey faces. "Well, as long as he helps with the children!" Mother nature assured.

"Jack frost?! He doesn't care about children!" I yelled. "All he does is freeze pipes and mess with my egg hunts!" Bunny inquired, I nod in agreement. "Yeah, and my job too!" I added.

Bunny looks at me. "Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardian." North finished, interrupting bunny. Karma snorted. "Jack frost is anything but a guardian."

North clapped his hand. "Okay we need plan to get Jack Frost here." Everyone looks at me.

"What?" I asked skeptically. North holds up a letter.

"Can you deliver this to jack?" North asked. I scoff and shook my head furiously. "Why do I have to?" I yelled.

"Your closest to age. Maybe you can convince him." Tooth suggested, flying towards me. Her motherly tone showing.

"No way! Beside, I doubt he'll agree to joining." I defended. "Oh, no worries my little munchkin. I have plan B." North assured with a typical jolly smile. I sigh and take the letter.

North threw his orb, creating a portal. I look back with a 'do-I-really-have-to-do-this?' Face. They gestured me to go. I groaned and stepped through the portal.

As soon as my feet were set in the cold ground, I shiver. Stupid frost. I look around aimlessly for the winter spirit. Until I found him sitting under a tree. He looked like he was thinking of something. I stepped cautiously towards him until I see that suction cup arrow I shot him with earlier.

I stood in front of him. "Ahem!" I cleared my throat. He looked at me and stood up quickly, putting away the arrow and fixing himself. "You missed me Cupid?" He smirked. I arch a brow. "It's Aries to you! Don't flatter yourself, frostbite." I retorted.

He chuckled. Rolling my eyes, I hand him the letter. "What's this? Your confession to me?" He joked, he's really pissing me off right now. "Again, don't flatter yourself. It's a letter from north." I spat.

Handing him the letter, He opened it and started to skim through it. He scoffed and crumpled the letter. "There's no way I'm going to become a guardian." He said. I shrug. "Whatever, I really don't care." I threw my orb and stepped through, leaving the cold atmosphere.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as I stepped into North's home, they looked at me. "He said there was no way he was going to be a guardian!" I smiled and sat on the floor next to little Irish. To be honest I didn't really want jack to be the new guardian. It'd be really annoying if I had to work with him.

Karma sat next to me and smirked. "What's so funny?" I asked, fixing little Irish's hat.

"I saw what happened. Between you and jack?" She gave me a sickening sweet smile. "What are you talking about?" I question. "How he was teasing you and flipped up the bottom of your dress up." She chimed, I roll my eyes. "He such a pervert."

A portal opened suddenly and two of North's yeti's stepped through with a sack. They dropped the sack, a low grunt escaped. I snorted. Oh how I do enjoy this.

"He's here!" North announced. Jack peeked out of the sack cautiously, then standing up and leaned on his staff.

"Welcome jack!" North greeted loudly.

Tooth was too busy reporting some addresses to a fairy. Jack looked so confused. North hushed the tooth guardian and turned to jack.

"Jack Frost!" North bellowed happily. "You've got to be kidding." Jack said. Sandy gave him a wave.

"I hope yetis treated you well." North said. "Yeah, I love being shoved in a giant sack and tossed into a magic portal." Jack spat sarcastically.

North smiled. "Good, twas my idea!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"You know bunnymund, obviously." North gestured to the over sized bunny rabbit. Jack nodded. "This is Mother Nature." North introduced. She gave jack a friendly wave, jack returned it back.

Little Irish wobbled towards the winter spirit and hugged his ankle. "Jack frost! Jack Frost!" She repeated.

"Hey! Let go!" Jack shook his leg attempting to get little Irish off his leg. She let go accidentally, causing he to topple over. She sat up and started crying, running over to me. I picked her up and hushed her gently.

I turn to jack. "Nice going frostbite, you just made a three year old cry!" North cleared his throat. "I see you already know Aries."

"Yeah. Unfortunately for me, Jack and I saw each other this morning." I groaned. "He made me waste another arrow on him and almost miss a target!" Complaining and narrowing my eyes at Jack.

He leaned on his staff with a lovey-dovey innocent face. "You're not still mad about that, are you?" I hand little Irish to Mother Nature and stomp towards jack, getting in his face.

"Better believe it frost, I'm infuriated." I said in a low, menacing voice. He only smirked. Bunny grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. "Easy there, Sheila." Bunny cooed.

"Back to introduction. This is Tooth Fairy." North gestured to the feathered guardian. She looked away from her workers and glided to jack with a big smile.

"Hello jack! I've heard so much about you. And your teeth!" She said.

"My what?" Jack asked leaning back when tooth got too close. "Open up! Are the really as white as try say? Yes!" She squealed. "They do sparkle like freshly fallen snow! They're just as white as Aries' teeth!" She beamed.

"Oh no." I said quietly as Tooth fluttered towards me, forcefully opening my mouth. She pulled away and sighed happily. "Like love at first." I rubbed my jaw.

"No tooth, it's love at 50th sight." I corrected sarcastically, she shrugged embarrassingly. North cleared his throat once again. "This is sandman or sandy." He noticed sandy snoozing. "Sandy. Sandy, wake up!" North nudged the small man.

A sudden giggle filled the room. Everyone except me looked around. Karma should be here in about 3... 2-

"Hello everyone!" She popped behind jack, causing him to jump.

"Who's she?" Jack looked back at everyone. "Meet karma." I spoke up.

Jack looked at me. "That's karma?" He pointed over to the blonde. "I thought she'd look more dark and gloomy."

I roll my eyes. "Don't let her looks fool you, she is a real bitch." I explained as leaned on her shoulder. "Aries!" Mother nature scolded, covering little Irish's ears. Karma chuckled. Jack nodded.

"So can anybody tell me why I'm here?" Jack questioned looking around. He stopped and turn to us. "Am I on the naughty list?" He asked, freezing an elf, that brought the cookies. Poor thing.

"Naughty list?" North laughed. "You hold record." North continued. Jack chuckled. "But no matter! We let bygones be bygones! Clean slate!" North beamed.

"How come?" Jack smirked,

Bunny chuckled. "Good question mate." North stood forward. "How come? I tell you how come! Because you are guardian!" North announced with two yetis holding up torches, the elves playing the ceremony music, and the baby tooth fairies putting on a flower necklace on jack. He looked so confused and scared.

Karma and I tried not to laugh at the whole thing. Jack soon stomped his staff out of frustration creating cold wind and frost to stop everything. "What makes you thing I wanna be a guardian?"


End file.
